mrkrabsandplanktonshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton Pare-tay!
Plankton Pare-tay! is the first installment of the Plankton Pare-tay! series. It is a Nintendo DSi Ware game. It will be released on Fall 2011 in Japan, and on late 2011 in United States, along with its demo version on early 2012. It will release in Germany on Spring 2012. Plot It was Plankton and Mr. Krabs' birthday. They celebrate their birthday in Plankton's apartment. 18 more people get invited. The four dogs leave party guests out. They because they failed the math problem: What is 41,935 times 53,953? And the answer was 2,262,519,055. The four dogs were hoping Plankton's party games lead to the party guests sitting out each time. Plankton saw that they were 6 extra party gruests out of 18. Party Guests An astorisk next to it means that it's unlockable. Row 1 *Magic Gyrocopter* *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Cherry *PN *Power Flower* Row 2 *Pearl Krabs* *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy* *Larry the Lobster Row 3 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail* *Plankton *Green Bally* *Patrick Star Row 4 *Mrs. Puff* *Mr. GC* *Bounce Bounce* *Angie* *Karen Plankton* Tag Teams TMKAPS! + TMKAPS! The best of teams. Magic Gyrocopter *With Mr. Cherry - Flying Shorters *With PN - Detouchals *With Power Flower - Gears' a Power *With Mr. Krabs - Krabby Klasx *With Plankton - Untouchables *With Green Bally - Gravity Girders *With Mr. GC - Bullet Blists *With Bounce Bounce - Option Agents *With Angie - High Pinces Mr. Cherry *With PN - Hot Saucers *With Power Flower - Circle Padders *With Mr. Krabs - The Mr.'s *With Plankton - Keg Balls *With Green Bally - Spheres of Time *With Mr. GC - Bullet Bosses *With Bounce Bounce - Sky Shafts *With Angie - Chub Chumps PN *With Power Flower - Walks Stands *With Mr. Krabs - Nemesises *With Plankton - Copepods *With Green Bally - Green Figures *With Mr. GC - Bullet Buddies *With Bounce Bounce - Gall Gups *With Angie - Stamina Swaggers Power Flower *With Mr. Krabs - Tip Tacks *With Plankton - Power Punters *With Green Bally - Bouncing Bubbles *With Mr. GC - Bullet Flowers *With Bounce Bounce - Jumping Rimments *With Angie - Tweezer Haters Mr. Krabs *With Plankton - Friends Friends *With Green Bally - Super Star Balls *With Mr. GC - Bullet Misters *With Bounce Bounce - Cache Gagers *With Angie - Monster and Nice Plankton *With Green Bally - Balls for Time *With Mr. GC - Bullet Bits *With Bounce Bounce - The Menacings *With Angie - Infairment Splits Green Bally *With Mr. GC - Bullet Balls *With Bounce Bounce - Bally Buddies *With Angie - Coin Ivies Mr. GC *With Bounce Bounce - Bullet Lizards *With Angie - Bullet Intents Bounce Bounce *With Angie - Twisty Putrets Spaces and Areas *Blue Space - ﻿Land on here and you get 5 C-Coins. *Red Space - Land on here and you lose 5 C-Coins. *Green Space - Something strange happens. *Trivia Space - Pops up a trivia. Get it right and you'll get doubled of your wager back! *Hex Area - You pick up a hex trap after you pass the area. *Shop Area - Allows you to buy something after passing the shop. *Duel Space - Start a duel with an opponent. Items *Double Dice Set - Hit 2 dice blocks instead of 1. Cost 5 C-Coins. *Triple Dice Set - Hit 3 dice blocks instead of 1. Cost 10 C-Coins. *Halfway Dice Block - Hit a slow-moving dice block with 1 to 5 on it. Cost 2 C-Coins. *Warp Dice Block - Warps the user to a random space as well. Cost 2 C-Coins. *Warp Choice Block - Warps the user to any space you want. Cost 8 C-Coins. *Strong Fan - Steals a random item from any opponent you want. Cost 10 C-Coins. *Thunder Cloud - Destroys half of an opponent's coins. Cost 5 C-Coins. *Mr. Chailwarden - Abducts 10 of an opponent's coins to the user. Cost 2 C-Coins. *Coin Orb - Hit a coin orb with 2, 3, 5, 10, 15, 20, or 25 as well. Cost 2 C-Coins. *Gust Tornado - Sends an opponent to the start of the game board! Cost 5 C-Coins. *Boulder Roll - Transforms into a character boulder version to take 15 coins from a character. Cost 8 C-Coins. *Grab Bag - Pops up good items. Cost 20 C-Coins. Minigames ﻿